The Amazoness Quartet in Wonderland
by dReAmWaTcHeR18
Summary: Read it...you know you want to! Trust me...it's a lot more interesting than it sounds! I hope.. =)
1. Ch. 1

Authors Note- Whoa! My first posted fic! First of all none of these characters are mine. Second, yes, this fic is stupid. Its suppose to be, also take into account that this was written a LONG time ago. I tried to re-vise it as best I could with out ruining the original story…but if it still sucks, I'm sorry. All comments welcome! Thank you sooo much! Bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Amazoness Quartet in Wonderland  
  
Ch. 1  
  
  
  
Our wonderful story begins in the Dead Moon Circus where we find the Amazoness Quartet-  
  
"Hey! Get back here!" VesVes shouted.  
  
...Ahem, as I was saying, we find the Amazoness Quartet bothering Zarconia's flying eye-ball Zircon.  
  
"Get it!" JunJun yelled.  
  
"Watch out!" CereCere cried, as she came flying down on the Trapeze.  
  
"Yikes!" VesVes shrieked as she tried to run from the on coming CereCere, but she didn't run fast enough. CereCere hit VesVes from behind, and sent her flying into JunJun who ran into PallaPalla.  
  
"Ouches!"  
  
"Ack!"  
  
"Whoa!" The girls cried as they all fell into a big pile on the floor.  
  
Zircon laughed as it watched the girls. They all glared at the eyeball.  
  
"PallaPalla need air!" PallaPalla shouted from the bottom of the heap.  
  
"Oh shut up." VesVes replied as she rolled out from under CereCere. They all got up and continued to harass the eyeball. PallaPalla pulled out a Barbie and Ken doll from no where and proceeded to pull off both of their heads. PallaPalla ran up behind Zircon with both of the doll bodies in her hands and holding them by the feet, she hit Zircon like a baseball.  
  
"It looks like a home run!" JunJun Shouted. CereCere produced a baseball glove and started to back up.  
  
"I got it! I got it!" CereCere yelled as she jumped up to catch the flying eyeball. After a stunning catch in mid-air, CereCere landed back on the ground and peered eagerly into the glove. She fished her hand in and pulled out a very ruffled Zircon.  
  
"All right!" JunJun said as she ran up and snatched the eyeball from CereCere. JunJun placed Zircon on the ground and smashed the eye with her foot, then started maniacally plucking all of the feathers from Zircon's wings.  
  
"Muhahahahaha!!" JunJun laughed as she hap-hazardly threw feathers over her shoulders.  
  
"Its PallaPalla's turn!" PallaPalla yelled as she ran up to JunJun and the nearly bald Zircon. PallaPalla pushed JunJun out of the way and started beating the eyeball senseless with her be-headed barbies.  
  
"Yeah! Go PallaPalla!" VesVes shouted.  
  
PallaPalla went on happily beating the eyeball until the barbie bodies that she was holding slipped out of her hands. The doll went flying over PallaPalla's head and straight toward the other girls.  
  
"Hit the deck!" CereCere yelled. The three girls ducked as the doll flew right past them, and crashed right into Neherenia's Mirror. They all paused to watch the mirror shatter into little pieces. They all looked at each other and shrugged. Just then Zirconia appeared.  
  
"I found a new vict- aaaahhhh!!! What have you done to my Zarcon!!??" He yelled. The girls giggled. Zarconia walked over to his half-dead-non-flying- eyeball.  
  
"My poor Zircon..." He wined. He knelt down and picked up his eyeball and hugged it.  
  
"My poor baby!" He sobbed. He stopped crying and looked up at the Quartet. "You, you did this to my precious Zircon!" He yelled while glaring at them, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Errr." CereCere replied as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Zarconia stood up, still holding Zircon. "You'll pay for this you little..." He trailed off. He created a ball of energy in his hand and prepared to throw it at the Quartet.  
  
Meanwhile...at the Gates of Time...  
  
"Gosh darnit!" Sailor Pluto yelled. "Where is that two of spades?!"  
  
She was sitting on the floor in front of the gates of time playing her 37th game of solitaire.  
  
"Man this is boring." She said to herself. She looked over at her time key that was lying on the ground next to her. A smile appeared on her face. She took the Garnet Orb off of the time key and set it down in front of herself. She picked up the deck of cards she was playing with and shuffled them a few times.  
  
"Ok the game is War. Got it?" She told the Garnet Orb. The Orb flashed in agreement. She raised an eyebrow and dealt the cards.  
  
"Ok then...start!!" She said.  
  
Five minutes later....  
  
"That's the 20th time you've beaten me!!" She yelled. The Orb flashed a few times.  
  
"A loser?! Grrrr...oh ya!!" She shouted in frustration. She stood up and punted the Garnet Orb right into the Gates of Time.  
  
Back at the Dead Moon circus...  
  
"Eeek!" The girls screamed as Zarconia blasted them for nearly killing Zircon.  
  
At the same time Zarconia blasted the Quartet the Garnet Orb that Pluto punted into the Gates of time shattered.  
  
"There! Now who's the loser!?" Pluto yelled. She walked over to the broken Orb and stomped all over the left over pieces until she finally realized what she was doing. She stopped and looked down.  
  
"Oopsies...I made a booboo." She said quietly to herself.  
  
As the Quartet got blasted a really big hole appeared in the floor behind them. They all fell in, and in a bright flash of light, the hole closed and they were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note- Well, that was the end of that. Please let me know if I should even bother to post anymore of this, or if I should just take it down right now and not waist my time. Trust me, this isn't one of my better one's but hey, every one has to start somewhere! Thanks again for reading it! Please review!! 


	2. Ch. 2

Author's Note- Well, here's chapter 2! I had to totally revise this one, so I'm sorry it took so long. The usual disclaimer, I don't own any of these character's, I also don't own the "Alice in Wonderland" story. Please enjoy! And keep reviewing! I love to know what you think! (P.S – DM, yeah I know Zirconia is a girl…but thank you anyway! I'm not really sure how she ended up as a guy in this though… O_o)  
  
  
  
The Amazoness Quartet in Wonderland  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The girls found themselves falling very slowly down a really big, really dark, hole.  
  
"Oh no! I'm dead! I'm falling into the fiery pits of hell!" VesVes sobbed.  
  
"Shut up, you are not!" PallaPalla replied.  
  
"Oh. Then I'm blind! AHHH!!"  
  
"Stop it both of you!" CereCere shouted. She pulled out her yellow billiard ball from her invisible pocket space. She whispered a few words and tapped the ball twice. A golden light filled the large hole.  
  
"What's all this?" PallaPalla asked, commenting on all of the ancient looking junk that was floating around them.  
  
"It looks like a garage sale gone wrong." Replied CereCere as she pushed herself away from one of the purple and green checkered walls.  
  
"Does any one notice that were starting to fall a little faster than we were when we got here?" JunJun said in a worried voice.  
  
"Were gonna die!!" VesVes sobbed again.  
  
"Ouch!" JunJun yelled as she hit her head on a nearby free flying toaster. The wind in the tunnel started to pick up. CereCere's rose colored eyes scanned the furniture whizzing past them.  
  
"Look!" CereCere yelled as she pointed to a mattress that was flying up toward them. "Everyone link arms! If we aim for that mattress, I'm pretty sure we can ride it all the way down!" The girls acted accordingly. They linked arms and made their way over so that they hit the mattress dead on. Moments later they collided with their target. Each girl lay down and grabbed onto the edge of the mattress. They started to fall faster due to the added weight. After what seemed like hours, the mattress finally hit the floor with a few bounces and then a thud. CereCere hadn't even noticed she had been squeezing her eyes shut until she opened them.  
  
"That was great! Can we go again!?" PallaPalla cried as she jumped up and down on the mattress. The other three girls scowled at her. JunJun stood up on shaky legs, and peered down a very well lit corridor in front of them. The walls and floor were the same funky checkered pattern as the tunnel was. A little further down the hallway there was a set of doors. One on each wall facing each other. JunJun turned around to tell her sisters what she had found, and couldn't help but laugh at what she saw. VesVes and CereCere were trying to stop PallaPalla from climbing back up the tunnel they had just fallen from.  
  
"But PallaPalla wants to go again!" PallaPalla cried, trying once again to climb up the wall.  
  
"Well, CereCere doesn't care!" CereCere said through gritted teeth. After twenty more minutes of trying to get PallaPalla away from the wall, the girls started down the hallway. As they got further, the girls noticed that there was definitely more than two doors. Both walls of the hallway were lined with doors. Just one right after the other. When they came upon the first two doors, CereCere and VesVes each went to a door and tried to open them.  
  
"Mines locked." VesVes said sadly.  
  
"Mine too." CereCere replied.  
  
"Well, I guess we should keep trying…we need to figure out where we are and how to get back home." JunJun thought out loud. The girls looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"So what are we waiting for?" VesVes said as she started to walk forward. The other three girls followed, grabbing door handles and twisting them as they walked. Just to be sure.  
  
"Ugh, PallaPalla is sooo going to kick Gramps's but when we get back!" PallaPalla said as she twisted another doorknob.  
  
"Oh I know! Who would have thought that old prune was that powerful!" VesVes shouted.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't hi-"  
  
"Wait! Shut up! Do you hear that??" CereCere said as she put a hand in JunJun's face to cut her off. The girls stopped and listened hard.  
  
"CereCere I don't hear anything!" VesVes complained.  
  
"Well if you'd shut your pie hole you would!" CereCere shouted back. VesVes bared her teeth and lunged at CereCere. JunJun shook her head and jumped over the two as they were rolling on the floor choking each other. She ran down the hall and stopped in front of a red door with a silver knob. JunJun carfully pressed her ear against the door and motioned for PallaPalla to come over where she was. On the other side of the door someone was…singing. Or at least trying to. It was a horrible sound. JunJun scrunched up her nose in disgust. PallaPalla came up next to JunJun and also pressed her ear to the door.  
  
"I'm vain! I'm vain! I'm very very vain! La la la la la la la la...um, and something else..but, I'm vain! I'm vain! I'm vain!" The thing sang on. PallaPalla suck her tongue out and made a face. Suddenly the singing paused, and there was the sound of a toilet flushing. JunJun and PallaPalla immediately straightened up and moved away from the door. The two girls held their breath as the doorknob turned. 'Who or what could be behind this door? What if it attacks us? What if…?' JunJun didn't have time to finish her thoughts. The door flew open and an aqua colored rabbit, about two feet shorter than JunJun stepped out. The two girls involuntarily took a step back. The aqua colored bunny rabbit was dressed in a very ugly and frilly plaid dress. It was a sick pumpkin color, with pea green and red tied in with it. She had matching bows tied to each ear and was holding a strange looking mirror in one hand, and a newspaper in the other. The rabbit looked from PallaPalla to JunJun and back again. Neither girl tried to hide the look of pure disgust on their faces. Even CereCere and VesVes stopped fighting to stare. The rabbit shrugged and gazed lovingly into her mirror.  
  
"Um…excuse me?" JunJun said cautiously.  
  
"What?! What do you want?! Can't you see I'm busy admiring myself?!" The rabbit shouted.  
  
"Yeah I can, but I just need to know, where are we?" JunJun replied.  
  
"I swear you tourists get dumber every year! We are in 'Wonderland'." The rabbit said, not even looking away from her mirror.  
  
"Is that somewhere near Idaho?" PallaPalla asked. CereCere shook her head.  
  
"Trust me, we're not tourists. And even if I was, I wouldn't come to a place like this with hideous freaks like you walking around!" VesVes retorted as she came up beside PallaPalla. The rabbit turned her head slowly until her gaze met with VesVes's. VesVes just crossed her arms over her chest, a smug look on her face.  
  
"How DARE you call me a freak!" In one quick, fluid motion the rabbit turned her mirror around and shouted, "Aqua bunny blast!!" An aqua colored beam of energy irrupted from the mirror and hit VesVes squarely in the stomach.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!" VesVes cried as she went flying backward. She went pretty far, until she hit the floor, skid backward, and then finally lay motionless.  
  
"Humph..." The rabbit said. "That should teach you!"  
  
The other three girls looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Hey um..you never told us what your name was." CereCere pointed out.  
  
"My name is Aqua Rabbit...The Aqua Rabbit." She replied as she continued to gaze into her mirror. "But you can just call me The Aqua Rabbit." She smiled at her reflection. The three girls looked at each other again.  
  
"Ok, whatever you want." CereCere replied. PallaPalla, who had been very quite for some time, finally mustered enough courage to reach out and pet The Aqua Rabbit. The Aqua Rabbit peered around her mirror at PallaPalla.  
  
"PallaPalla loves bunnies!" She said and grinned at the rabbit. The Aqua Rabbit raised an eyebrow. Before anyone could react, PallaPalla raced forward and hugged the Aqua Rabbit so tight that her eyes bulged out of her head. The rabbit managed to get her arm out of PallaPalla's grip and hit PallaPalla over the head with her mirror.  
  
"Ack!" PallaPalla cried as she dropped the rabbit on the floor. Stifled laughter came from down the hall as VesVes made her way slowly toward the group. The Aqua Rabbit glared at her.  
  
"So how do we get out of here?" JunJun finally asked.  
  
"I'm glad you said something…I'm not sure how much more of you creatures I can stand!" The Aqua Rabbit replied. "A little ways down the hall there is a 'Rezo shaped door'-"  
  
"What's a-"  
  
"You'll know it when you see it." The rabbit said through gritted teeth. "Now go, go plague some one else!"  
  
"Thanks." JunJun said quickly. The girls started off down the hall, moments later they heard the same song the rabbit was singing when PallaPalla and JunJun discovered her. When they reached the door they turned to say a final goodbye to the Aqua Rabbit, but she was already hopping off in another direction. CereCere grabbed the doorknob and pulled. The four girls stood in the doorway and stared into the place called Wonderland.  
  
"Hey!" CereCere shouted. "I can't see anything!"  
  
"Yeah, your right." JunJun replied.  
  
"What's up with this?" PallaPalla asked. They all stood in the doorway and stared at.....fog. Or what seemed like fog to them. The fog floated eerily around every where. The girls could hardly see through it.  
  
"Why is the fog all different colors?" JunJun asked.  
  
"I dunno." VesVes replied. The girls finally took a step out of the door into the mysteriously fog. The door closed and disappeared behind them.  
  
"Well, now where to?" CereCere asked.  
  
"The only way we can go is...forward." JunJun said. So the girls started off into the mysteriously-multi-colored fog.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note- Oooo. What happens now? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter! 


End file.
